


Agent Hotchner's Shoes

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Humor, Romance, Shoes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case of Hotch and his shoe fetish..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Hotchner's Shoes

Brian Koslow said, "Always wear expensive shoes. People notice." 

 

Hotch sighed as he bent over to tie his very expensive shoe lace. He knew it was bad, he admitted to himself that he had a   
shoe fetish but he didn't care when it came to her. 

Sitting up he noticed Emily walking through the bullpen and his eyes traveled down her frame taking in the way her hips swayed, the cut of her top and his eyes salivated when he saw her shoes. 

'The red sole Christian Louboutin heels' Hotch thought feeling his stomach tighten at the way it heightened the brunette. 

Hotch knew she wore those just for him, and that she knew he was watching her as she sat down removing her suit jacket and he got an eyeful of her porcelain white skin. 

Hotch's mind wandered to how he had gotten into the habit of a shoe fetish to begin with. Thinking back to his first sexual encounter when he was fifteen years old with his first real girlfriend. 

A small smirk graced his face, when he remembered the girl who he first had sex with, and how she insisted that she keep her red heels on during their brief encounter, and all the encounters after that. 

It turned out to be a big turn on for him until he met and courted the more conservative Haley. 

Haley was more reserved then his previous girlfriend so he curbed his shoe fetish and transitioned it to him being obsessed with purchasing numerous shoes. Different brands and styles. 

And Haley was not pleased about that, she thought that anything more than five pairs was excessive and a waste of money. 

Hotch's temptation for shoes waned as did his marriage until he met her. Emily Prentiss. 

He was beyond stunned by the ivory skinned brunette. When he met her he knew she was someone unique, one of a kind. 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her shoes. Emily wore grey Louis Vuitton mink boots, and when he heard why she was standing in his office, he became cold and distant. 

After all he was still a married man who just had a gorgeous woman placed on his team. One that he had numerous fantasises   
about wearing different shoes. So that's all that they'd be, fantasises.

Hotch chuckled as he was pulled out of his trip down memory lane when he heard a knock in his door. 

"Come in" Hotch said in his usual tone, and lifted his head to see the brunette in question walk in. 

"I'm finished with my case files" Emily said placing the file on his desk, giving him a pointed look. 

"Thank you" Hotch replied keeping his eyes trained on her face. 

"Something wrong, Hotch?" Emily asked with a touch of concern in her tone. 

"No, no, no." Hotch said watching her walk to his office door, clicking the lock "What are you doing?" 

Emily turned around looking at him as she closes the blinds, raising an eyebrow at him, "What does it look like I'm doing?" 

"Closing the blinds?" Hotch asked, his eyes traveling down to the black heels. 

"Very observant" Emily said walking over to him as she sat down on his lap "Good boy." 

"You want to here?" Hotch asked eyeing her as she turned around to straddle him. 

"No, I just get a big kick out of attaching myself to your waist" Emily said seeing Hotch narrow his eyes and pull her up on his desk "Ooh, alpha male makes an appearance." 

A smirk graced Hotch's face as he fingered the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head "You wore the black heels." 

Emily pulled the suit jacket off him, tossing it on the chair behind them. 

"I know how much you liked them" Emily said quickly unbuttoning his shirt, as he ran his finger over the lacy part of her black bra, tracing circles on her soft skin. 

"Unzip my pants" Hotch ordered her with a smirk on his face, using his alpha male tone. 

Emily grinned like a cheshire cat as she pulled the belt from his pants, snapping the button open as she trailed the zipper down. Her finger linger on the front of his pants.

Cupping his covered manhood, she gave a tight squeeze smiling when he bucked forward. 

"Somebody wants to come out to play" Emily murmured giving Hotch a lopsided grin. 

Hotch grunted as she pulled his pants and boxers down, feeling her warm hand reach out to touch him. 

Giving him a little tug, Emily worked her hand up and down on his shaft as she ran her thumb over the slit, feeling the hardening member made her wet with anticipation. 

Emily quickened the pace of stroking Hotch up and down, causing his breath to hitch out a moan. 

"Shh" Emily said placing her a free hand over his mouth, while she felt him shake. 

Hotch grabbed that hand, pushing her back on his desk and grabbing at her black slacks pulling them off. 

"Aw," Emily whined "I thought you wanted me to wear the heels?" 

Hotch's face grinned as he picked up the heels placing them on her feet. 

"Well look at you" Emily grinned "A porno version of Cinderella?" 

Chuckling Hotch grabbed her waist pulling her hips up, running his hand up her thighs, and dipping a finger into her fold. 

"So wet" Hotch murmured with appreciation, pulling his finger out as he lined himself up. 

"I want you now" Emily groaned then gasped as he thrusted in her hard, pulling out then going back in.

Her eyes closed as she moaned at the pleasure he radiated, feeling his hands roamed her body, tugging at the bra while his hands cupped her breast, each thumb running over the nipple while he thrusted in time causing her to arch off the desk. 

"Oh God, Aaron" Emily moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, while he pulled her legs up over his hips. 

Hotch kept up with his pace, while he trailed kisses up and down her neck, nipping, licking and sucking wherever he could. 

He enjoyed leaving his marks all over her shaking body. 

Moving his mouth to hers, his tongue tracing her lips as she allowed him dominance in the kiss as his tongue battled   
with hers. 

Hotch could feel her tighten around him, as he neared his own peak. Reaching his hand between them as his pace continued   
he thumb stroked her sensitive bundle as he thrusted in three more times, moaning as he came. 

Emily grabbed his shoulders tightly, pulling him close to her lightly screaming his name in his ear as she came right   
after him. 

Hotch pulled himself up, panting as he pulled her up with him kissing her passionately. 

"That was..." Emily said trying to catch her breath "Wow." 

Hotch chuckled as he kissed her neck, "Wow, doesn't begin to cover it." 

"So..." Emily said pulling her clothes back on, seeing Hotch reach for his pants "I wanted to tell you..." 

"Yeah?" Hotch asked watching her put her top back on, enjoying the sight of her disheveled because of him. 

"If you're going to come over later?" Emily said "Because I bought these really amazing boots that I think you'll like." 

Pulling his tie back on straight, "Really?" Hotch asked amused. 

Smiling as he pulled her into another kiss, "I knew that would grab your attention." 

 

"Every time a woman leaves off something it looks better, but every time a man leaves off something he looks worse." Will Rogers


End file.
